


road trips and sliding

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy, Food, Gen, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Peter is a smol bean, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, Sliding, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Wetting, all platonic here, must protect at all cost, really good smelling bathrooms, sorry for spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter finds out tony has a awesome pool in california. A road trip and lots and lots of slides and swimming!again i really suck at summaries:/
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	road trips and sliding

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first of all, i don’t know if there is any mistakes. I tried to check over but i’m really lazy so just ignore that. And i’m sorry if the ending is really rushed, i didn’t really have any ideas to a ending. And i was really lazy, again. And i didn’t want to write more:) 
> 
> thank you for reading!

Peter was excited, he and Tony were going swimming. Peter recently found out tony had his own swimming pool, with slides and everything! Peter had begged tony to go there, tony gave in eventually. The thing was, the swimming pool was in California, and peter hated flying so they had to drive. which Peter was ecstatic about but tony not so much.

Tony had built the swimming pool a few years back, but they never used it so they were going to tear it down. They had a swimming pool in the tower, but it wasn't as cool as the one in California. They were going to stay in California for three days, which again Peter was overly excited about.

Peter had checked his back about five times, he needed to make sure he had everything. He almost couldn't sleep last night, this was going to be awesome. Peter was looking out of the window, his face press into the glass. He was waiting for tony, and he was taking forever.

When Pete saw tony pull in, he jumped up and grabbed his bag. He had already taken on his shoes and jacket, he gave may a kiss on the cheek and hugged her goodbye. He ran down the stair almost dying in the process, he jumped out the door and throws himself into tony's car.

"Hello!" peter almost screams, while taking off his jacket and putting on his seatbelt.

"Hey, Pete. You ready?" Tony was already backing out of the driveway, not before pulling down the window and waving to may.

"yes, I check my bag and ate some food. May told me to eat something salty so I don't get car sick" peter smiled while taking off his shoes and putting the seatback.

"that's good if you want we can stop at Starbucks or a place, and get something to drink" Tony looked over at peter.

"yes, I would go for like chocolate caramel frappe, but I don't think that's a good idea so I think I'll get something different"

"hey, I forgot to ask you, but we are driving for hours, maybe you should have a diaper on, Just in case there's no place we can stop on the way" tony grabbed peters leg and shook it slightly.

"mkay, that's probably a good idea, I don't want to have an accident or anything" peter giggled and blushed a little.

"That sounds like a really good idea." tony smiled and put on some music. Peter and tony jammed out to music all the way to Starbucks. When they got there, tony parked his car and grabbed the bag with peters diapers and creams and stuff. It was not a diaper bag, according to tony.

they walked into Starbucks and ordered their drinks, Then they walked into the bathroom. Peter wasn't embarrassed, he knew it wasn't his fault and he was okay with it now, which Tony was really thankful for. He would not know what to do if Peter didn't want to cooperate with him, it was actually may's idea to put peter in a diaper on the road. Tony didn't complain.

"here we go" Tony opens the door and peter walked in, It was a plain bathroom. It was made for changing diapers, but other than that. Simple.

"you want to go the toilet before we head off again" peter nodded and walked over to the stall. He closed it behind him but didn't lock it. After Peter had done his

Business he walked to the sinks and washed his hands.

"how many germs do you think there is in here," Peter asked while tony bends down and start undoing peters pants. He would have put peter on the counter, but it's probably filled with germs.

"there's probably a lot, it doesn't look like the cleanest" tony took of peters pants and his underwear, he then took out a diaper, and put it on him. He put the tabs on and checked if it was secured.

"hmm, they should clean here more often, because there's babies in here. Don't you think?" tony put peters underwear and pants up again, then stood up and walked over to the sink while peter put on his shoes.

"that's probably really true" tony grabbed the bag and unlocked the door, peter walked under his arm or skipped if he's honest. Tony noticed peter's shirt was caught in his pants so you could see the diaper, tony pulled up his shirt and ruffled peter's hair.

When they walked out, they noticed there drinks were done. They grabbed them and walked out of the Starbucks, they walked over to the car and got it. Tony put peters "diaper bag" in the back and started up the car.

"so what we are going to do is, I'm going to drive about nine hours. We are going to stop along the way, but we want to be there as fast as possible. Then we are sleeping at a hotel. Does that sound okay?" tony looked over at peter in the corner of his eye.

"yes, sounds fantastic. Are you sure you are okay with driving, I'm sorry for not being able to fly" peter looked down while trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Hey, hey. It's fine Pete, I promise. Besides, we are on this awesome road trip now." tony smiled and pushed peter playfully. Peter giggled and nodded, his brown fluffy curls Bouncing while doing so.

"can we listen to some music? I have an awesome song" Tony nodded and peter picked a song and started to sing. Tony laughed and smiled, he really was lucky, wasn't he?

Peter fell asleep pretty quickly after they had listened to some music for a while, him almost not sleeping finally got to him and he fell asleep. When he woke up four hours later, it was to tony talking on the phone. He sat up and noticed he was not dry. He grimaced and grabbed his crotch and pulled it away from the wet diaper.

He looked over at Tony and smiled, tony smiled back and told the person he was talking to he had to go.

"hey, had a good nap?" tony looked over at Peter, then took out the earphones he had in.

"yeah, I wasn't able to sleep I was so excited" peter giggled and shifted in his seat.

which Tony noticed, he looked at something on his phone.

"Hey, there's a restaurant thing about three miles out, want to stop?" Tony looked over at the squirming teen.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry" tony nodded and pulled off at the exit, He parker the car and walked out, peter stretched his legs while walking towards the restaurant. He could really feel the wet diaper now. Tony had grabbed the "diaper bag" and put his hands on peters shoulder, he guided him to the bathroom.

"it smells so good in here mister stark," peter said while walking past the kitchen. Tony smiled and opened the handicap bathroom. He was surprised by how clean the bathroom was, there were candles and nice sinks. There was no paper on the floor and the room was painted in a nice dark red color. He locked the door after Peter walked in.

He lifted peter on the counter, after checking it of course. Peter was looking around the nice bathroom, it smelled like vanilla and lavender. It was very pleasant in here, tony carefully pushed peter down on his back and taking off his shoes. He undid the zipper and pushed peter's pants down, he took his underwear off at the same time.

he undid the straps on the diaper and took it off. He closet it and threw it the trash can, he grabbed some wipes and starting wiping peter down.

"This is the nicest bathroom like ever" tony smiled

"yeah, it smells pretty good in here" tony finished wiping peter and grabbed another diaper. He put it on and then peters underwear and pants. Peter put on his shoes again and was he his hands. He skipped out and looked at the restaurant, tony walked beside him and found a table.

"what do you want to order? anything looking good?" peter looked over the menu, there were a lot of options. He settled down with a burger and some fries, Tony ordered the same thing as peter, they ordered their food and ate it after the waiter came with it. When they had paid for the food they walk back into the car and started to drive again.

—————

They had just pulled into the hotel and peter was off sprinting, he really needed to pee. He didn't want to have to stop when the hotel was only five minutes away, and it was torture. Peter ran into the bathrooms, he was right by a stall when he lost it. He felt his bladder give out and he started peeing into the diaper. He rubbed his eyes and waited until he was done, he looked down and felt his eyes become teary. He was right by the toilet, and he didn't make it.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and found tony waiting for him by the elevators, Peter walked up to tony and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't make it" peter rubbed his eyes again and bit his bottom lip. Tony walked over to peter and hugged him.

"hey, it okay. It wasn't your fault and we can easily fix it." tony carefully grabbed peter's chin and lifted his head.

"let's go up to our hotel room, take a nice warm bath, and eat something good while we watch star wars." tony smiled and grabbed his and peters bags, the rest of them were in the car since they didn't need all of them right now. Peter grabbed tony's sleeve and leaned onto his arm while walking to the elevator.

When the got into their hotel room, tony put their bags on the ground and lifted peter into his arms. Peter rested his head on tony's shoulder while he walked into the bathroom, he put peter down on the counter and turning on the bathtub. He walked over to peter and started taking off his shirt.

He then took of peters pants and underwear, he took off the wet diaper and threw it in the trash can, he lifted peter into the bath and ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna send something emails and stuff, you'll be okay right?" tony grabbed a towel and placed it on a hook by the bathtub.

"yeah," peter smiled and watched as Tony walked back into the hotel room. Tony pulled out his laptop and started to check some emails, it was about 30 minutes later when he saw peter coming out with a towel around his whole body. He smiled and watched him take out his ironman pajamas.

He dropped the towel and put on his clothes, tony finished his emails and closet the laptop shut.

"did you have a nice bath?" tony walked up to peter and started using the towel to dry his hair, peter giggled and nodded his head.

"it's pretty late, let's order some snacks. We won't be able to see the whole movie but we can start?"

"Okay, can I have a slushy please?" tony let the towel fall to the floor and tried to comb through peter's hair.

"sure, anything else?" tony walked up to the phone on his nightstand.

"Ohh, no only a blue slushy please" peter giggled and jumped on the bed, he went up to the tv and grabbed the remote. He found star wars and rented it while tony ordered the things. He jumped back on the bed and grabbed tony's arm, Tony hung up the phone and sat down on the bed beside peter.

"I rented it" peter pressed play and cuddled into tony's side, tony put his arm over peter back and pressed them together. It had been 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door, tony walked up to the door and grabbed the stuff, he thanked the guy and closed the door with his foot.

"here you go." peter grabbed the slushy while not taking his eyes away from the screen, tony chuckled and sat down beside peter again, he slowly ate his ice cream while watching the movie.

after about 40 minutes he noticed peters eyes started drooping and he was close to falling asleep, he lifted peter up and paid him down on the bed. He walked up to his back and grabbed a diaper, he walked up to peter and slowly taking odd his underwear and pants. Peter was almost asleep by now, he put the diaper on and closed the tabs.

He was about to but on peter underwear and pants when peter pushed tony's hands away, he pushed himself up the bed and put the covers around him. Tony smiled and folded peter's pants, he turned off the light on peters side and kissed his forehead while pushing his hair back.

"night spider baby" peter mumbled something back and smiled slightly, Tony walked over to his side and turned off the tv. He grabbed his stark tablet and sat down on his bed, he threw off his shirt and turned off the light. After about 20 minutes tony was fast asleep too.

———

Peter woke up to tony shaking him, he looked up and groaned. It was way too early, he closed his eyes again when he felt himself being picked up. He placed his head on tony's chest and tried to get more comfortable, he looked up when he felt himself being placed down.

tony ruffled peters hair and took off the diaper, he grabbed a few wipes and wiped down peter. He put on another diaper and put sweatpants on peter, they were going to be driving so he at least could be comfortable. He didn't bother changing peters top, they were staying in a car for hours.

tony tickled peter trying to wake him up, peter giggled and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha' is the time?" peter looked up at tony.

"it's about ten-thirty, if he wants to be there tomorrow we have to leave pretty soon, tony grabbed peter and lightly threw him on the bed. Peter laughed and sat up, he grabbed his phone so he could call may, while tony ordered some food to their hotel room.

"hey may!" peter smiled

"Hey baby, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, me and tony jammed out to songs and we went into a really nice bathroom!" tony laughed at that while shaking his head slightly.

"that's nice honey, are you excited about swimming?" peter smiled hearing may's voice.

"yeah, soo excited, I'm really sad they're tearing it down" peter played with his sweatshirt.

"you'll still have the swimming pool at the tower" Peter shrugged.

"that's true" may laughed and asked if she could speak to tony for a bit, peter gave the phone to tony. He walked out of the room while he tossed the tv remote to peter.

Peter laid down while turning on the tv, he continued watching star-wars from where they left off yesterday.

"how was peter" may's voice spoke from the phone.

"he was perfect, I was surprised at how calm he was. I thought he would have a lot of energy and jump around the car" may laughed.

"trust me, he probably will today" Tony smiled, may and tony talk for a bit until the food came, he gave the phone back to peter so he could say goodbye. They started eating breakfast and getting ready to start driving again.

Peter ran down the hall and pushed the elevator button, he could hear tony laughing in the background. He smiled back and walked in the elevator, they delivered the key card to the reception and walked back into the car. Peter jumped in and got comfortable.

"can we get McDonald's on the way please?" peter showed his best puppy eyes.

"We just ate though?" Tony started driving out of the parking space.

"yeah, but I'm still kinda hungry. And I want something to snack on."

"sure, I could get a coffee" peter smiled and took off his shoes. He leaned back and suddenly remembered he had his ironman comics, he took off his seatbelt and stretched over the seat. He could feet tony putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"what are you doing?" 

"I have some comics in my bag, aha! got it!" peter sat back in his seat, tony looked over and burst out laughing. Peter smiles at puts on his seatbelt.

————

the car ride was filled with peter sleeping, music playing. More of peter sleeping, drive-through's, a few diaper changes. After a lot of hours, they finally arrive at the hotel. Peter was almost asleep, and he really needed to pee. tony grabbed a few bags and walked up to the reception, he got their room key and walk up to the elevator.

They got into their room, peter went to the bathroom and almost fell asleep peeing. Tony putting peter in a dry diaper, and lifting him up and carries him to bed. He kisses peter's forehead just like last night. Tony got ready for bed and fell asleep almost the second he laid down.

Tony woke up with peter jumping up and down on his stomach, he grabbed peter playfully and started tickling him. Peter squealed with laughter, after a little tickle-fight, tony changes peter diaper and put him in again some comfortable clothes. They get ready and eat some food before they get into the car.

it's only about five more hours, They stop about a second time after a few more hours. When they are about 30 minutes left peter can't keep still, this is going to be awesome. He was going to take the slide a billion times.

When they are there peter sprints out of the car and opens his mouth in shock, holy shit. This place is huge! Peter jump up and down and giggles. He looks back at tony and smiles, Tony comes up behind him and laugh.

"isn't it nice here?" the only response peter gets is a squeal.

"Can we go swimming now please?!" peter is dragging tony by his arm now.

"yeah sure, just let me put this away?" peter nods so fast tony might think peter got whiplash. Tony goes and puts his and peters bags away, he sends pepper a message saying they have arrived. Tony goes through peters bag to find a swim shorts.

When he finds the swim short, he walked into the locker rooms where peter is standing. He throws peter up in the air, peter yells and laughed. They go and put their stuff on to the benches, peter reach out to tony.

Tony takes peters shirt and takes it off, he then he lifts peter on the counter and takes off his pants, and then his underwear. He takes the wet diaper and throws it into the trash can. He lifts peter down and gives him some soap, peter smiles and runs into the showers.

"no running!" tony yells after peter.

Tony changes into his swim shorts and grab peters, he walks into the showers and start laughing when he hears peter singing, he goes where peter is showering and gives him the shorts. Peter looks at tony, tony understands and help peter put on the bathing shorts.

"thank you, kind sir" tony laughed and yells one more time no running after peter runs out. Peter looks around the pools, it's so much cooler than the pictures. Peter squeals again and starts running to the slides, he remember tony's words and slows down so he is power walking.

he goes up the tallest slide and pushes himself inside, he yells the whole way down. When he made it down tony is walking up to him.

"How was it?" tony brushes away peter's hair and looked up at the slide.

"it was awesome! I'm going to do it millions of times!" Peter walked up the stairs and slides down one more time. Tony watches peter slide down the slides about 20 times when peter asks him to join.

"no, thank you goodbye" peter grabbed tony's hand and gives him the best puppy dog eyes he can.

Tony narrowed his eyes and stares at peter, the staring contest last about 20 seconds until tony gives up.

"fine, one-time" peter Squeals and drags Tony all the way up.

"you sit here, and then I'll sit between your legs okay?" tony nods and peter sets himself so his back is pressed against tony's stomach. Peter pushed and their sliding down, again tony doesn't scream but he thinks peter might have blasted his eardrums.

after some hours peter is really tired, it beginning to be very late anyway. When Tony tells peter it's enough for today he expected peter to say no, so he's surprised when

Peter nods and throws himself into his arms. Tony carries him to the showers and quickly washes peters body, and then his own.

He puts a diaper on peter, and another pair of pyjamas, he dries peters hair and lifts him up. He grabs their stuff and carries peter up to his bed when tony puts peter down on his peter. Peter mumbled a protest, tony lift peter up again and carries him to tony's bedroom.

He puts peter down and smiles at the sight, he turns off the lights and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. tony says goodnight and goes to the living room to sends some emails. An hour later tony is going to bed, he gets ready and climbs into the other side, when Tony lays down Peter immediately puts his head on tony's chest and his arms curled around him.

Tony softly chuckles and kisses his forehead again, he did really love that kid.

the end


End file.
